Tremors
by Sheamaru
Summary: Something happened to start summer vacation off with a bang - but it wasn't the kind of enemy Billy saw coming. Now he's barely able to remember anything that happened...all he knows is that he isn't right anymore.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Young Avengers, Billy, or Teddy. Or really any characters mentioned thus far. But the idea to shove them into traumatic angst? Yeah, that's totally mine.  
**Pairing(s):** William "Billy" Kaplan (aka Wiccan)/ Theodore "Teddy" Altman (aka Hulkling)  
**Warning(s):** Not much here. I mean...I use the word 'damn'...

**Author's Note:** Return of the lame summaries? Yeeeah. Totally. And look! This time it has a lame title! Seriously, I JUST realized the name of this fanfiction has the same title as a movie about mutant earth-worm things that stars Kevin Bacon.

Well, anyway, here's the prologue for my latest baby. Much thanks to who helped me majorly to get some ideas towards the story so now I feel compelled and enthused to write it. My experience tells me not many people are familiar with the series but my personal opinion on that is - GET INTO IT NAO. Seriously guys, it's an amazing series - especially if you're into the whole super-hero thing. If not? Well then don't be a spaz like me and feel the need to run out and buy it. Just go check it out from your local library or put in a request to have it ordered.

And get this? This couple isn't one that I made up. The creators actually PUT IT IN THERE. It's totally canon.

Well I feel this author's note is running a bit long so I'll definitely have more to say when I get the second chapter up. Hope you're all looking forward to it!

--

Billy rolled over attempting to calm the thudding heartbeat in his chest through the solid block of sleep that had settled over him. The room was quiet and dark, characteristics commonly found at two in the morning, except for the shifting of his covers. That sound wasn't uncommon either however, what had originally started as mere rolling over gradually escalated into something considerably more violent. Only seconds had passed since the start of the nightmare plaguing his mind but already he was submerged in a feeling of terror.

In a hellish dream he was struggling against multiple disembodied hands, all clinging to his wrist and ankles in attempts to keep him still. Even though they were failing outside of his nightmare, to Billy all the thrashing in the world wouldn't have enabled him to escape. He couldn't tell if they were cold or hot, but pain spread outwards from where they made contact until all of his skin felt like it was on fire. Grunting in effort, he pulled and yanked to no avail; but one movement brought him to a sudden stillness.

A weight, nothing extremely heavy, settled over him with the warmth of a human body. The feeling was only a small one and though it didn't hurt him, he was suddenly screaming. As the sound came out it was a battle between both fear and anguish, unsure if he was worried about what was happening or what he knew was _going _to happen. Unable to bring himself to look up, he knew he would be faced with a grin that had no eyes or nose, no face at all really; simply a floating grin loaded as much with amused cruelty as it was teeth.

He screamed again.

"_Billy!_"

Instantly his eyes opened and the teenager was sitting up in bed, eyes wide but unseeing; brain alert but nothing registering. Thankfully the blonde that had called his name was fast enough to move before their heads collided, but didn't quite manage to catch the comics that slid to the floor as a result of the thrashing. He watched the newly awakened male with shocked blue eyes that were gradually melting away to concern now that his boyfriend was awake. The look in his eyes only further assisted in tightening the knot that had grown in his stomach when he woke up just a minute ago. Billy managed to meet his eyes for only a few seconds before he was pulling his legs up and dropping his face into his hands wordlessly.

"Hey…" Teddy started, but his voice was soft due to sleep. He coughed slightly and moved a hand up to the other's arm but Billy jerked away. Once more something tightened in his stomach, "Nothing came flying off the shelves this time…"

"Really?" The mess of raven hair didn't move even as the side of the bed sank slightly with Teddy's weight, "Nothing happened?"

Teddy flinched, "Honestly?"

"Oh god."

"It was just a light-bulb! One light-bulb, see? No biggie," he knew despite trying to make light of the situation, the witch would take his failure to maintain control to heart. Personally, he thought that was being a bit hard on himself seeing as Billy _was _sleeping but sometimes there was just no getting through.

"I blew up a – are you okay?" Wiccan's head lifted suddenly to peer through the darkness but when he realized he couldn't see, his hands moved up to search Teddy's face and arms with a hesitant nervousness. Normally he was sure a person littered with glass shards would have addressed that first but it wouldn't have surprised him if it had been brushed off – this was Hulkling after all.

Teddy could feel the slight shaking in the fingertips touching his skin so they didn't get far before a large hand was covering a smaller one. Fingers wrapping around his own lightly stopped the movement, and their entwined hands dropped to the mattress again, "I'm not the one that made it explode, Billy."

The smaller hero opened his mouth to protest his concern in the most sarcastic way he could think of but shut it in the voice of worry and instead opted to turn away. His fingers twitched half-heartedly in Hulkling's hand but when he didn't let go he allowed the hint to pass – not up for an argument over something so trivial. "I'm so sick of this. It's been a month since it happened and nothing's changed."

"That's not true; you're talking again," Teddy pointed out, his voice firm but light. It reminded Billy of how he sounded when he had suggested the self-help books for spell-casting; convincing but trying not to be a total jerk about it.

"Yeah, right. Now fix the nightmares, violent sleeping behavior, and paranoia and I'll be good as new," he mumbled, not caring particularly if he was being a jerk now. This time he pulled his hand free and dismounted the bed, leaving Teddy confused but aware both of Wiccan's annoyance and his own dissatisfaction.

Carefully, weary of both his messy floor as well as the glass shards, Billy crossed his room and pulled the door open - only to be blinded by the hall light and faced with the silhouettes of both his parents.

"Oh, sweetie-"

"Oh damn," he cursed to himself just seconds before his mom's arms enclosed him and his dad's hand clamped onto his shoulder.

"We heard you thrashing around and shouting in there but didn't want to barge in in case…" she trailed off and Billy was left lost until he saw his dad's gaze float into the room and settle, undoubtedly, on Teddy.

He groaned in embarrassment and annoyance at his parent's assumption, pushing his mother away as kindly as possible, "Teddy was sleeping on the floor – I had a nightmare. But I'm _awake_ now, and _fine-_" he refrained from looking over his shoulder, "-and I just want some cereal. So if you'll excuse me."

He bypassed his parents and thanked whatever being had seen fit to send his brothers to friends' houses for the night as he headed for the kitchen. Fairly certain that Teddy would follow, he heard the blonde trying to cohort his parents into going back to bed without an interrogation of their son. Shuffling through cupboards, he found that it had been seen fit to add insult to injury in the form of one of his brothers eating the last of his cereal and the box had yet to be replaced. Settling for corn flakes drowned in sugar, he poured the milk and kicked the fridge closed just as Teddy finished his convincing speech.

He'd make a _wonderful _motivational speaker some day, Billy mused sardonically. He made sure his mouth was full as the chair beside him became occupied; unsure of whether or not Teddy even noticed as he started to speak anyway.

"Well I got them to go to bed but she insisted on picking up the bulb and your dad's going to replace it," he said, his voice having moved from light to tired in a matter of minutes. Billy didn't hurry to respond and had a spoonful of cereal waiting at his lips anxiously to be devoured next. His eyes dropped down to the bowl as he chewed, hand fisting slightly though he knew he had no reason to be so upset. Any other day he would have calmed down by now and started poking jokes at his parents, but right now he just found himself getting tenser with every word coming from Teddy's mouth.

"You don't have to push yourself to get over it," he suggested softly, "You'll only stress yourself out more."

"I'm not pushing myself, okay? I _am _over it," Billy snapped, barely managing to push the ball of mush aside to speak, "IamoveritIamoveritIamoverit." That time he wasn't sure if he was mocking himself or Teddy.

"Don't do this," Teddy sighed, rubbing at his weary blue hues, "If you were over it your mom wouldn't be picking shards of glass out of my blanket."

A sudden burst of anger erupted in Billy's mind but he committed himself to the spoonful of cereal he'd just put in his mouth. By the time he had finished chewing, the rude retorts he could've barked back he found he didn't actually _want _to say. Teddy didn't deserve them and he had no right to say them. Besides, he hated it when people got angry with him when it wasn't his fault – why commit to the cycle when he could finish his cereal?

The two sat in silence until Billy had reached the bottom of the leaf-decorated ceramic bowl. Teddy offered to put it in the sink but the gesture was brushed off as he rose to wash it himself.

It was the first time he had ever been fond of the rule about washing dishes that were used in the middle of the night.

He was squeezing excess water out of the sponge when arms encircled his waist and a body pressed against his own. His grip tightened instantly, fighting to keep the instinctive urge to lash out quelled inside him. Not once before had he even dreamed of trying to hit Teddy yet here he was, fighting his own basic urge. A basic urge to hit someone, his own _boyfriend, _the one person that had been here through him for this entire ordeal – and he wanted to hit him.The sponge and bowl slipped into the sink and his hands found the counter to steady himself as his body suddenly swelled with tremors.

"Bil-" Teddy paused for a moment as movement suddenly found arms encircling his neck and a face pressed into his shoulder. He didn't think for a second that the shaking was from crying but that still didn't send off happy signals, "-ly?"

Unsure of how he would even think to respond, Billy simply kept his arms around Teddy and tried to make himself stop. Arms tightened securely around his waist, wrapping him in assurances he had been able to believe until recently. This was stupid, he knew it, yet something blocked him from simply being okay. The bad things had passed, the pain had faded, things were _right _again.

But why didn't it feel that way?


	2. Fit 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Young Avengers. They belong to Marvel. Lucky bastards.  
**Pairing(s):** William "Billy" Kaplan (aka Wiccan)/ Theodore "Teddy" Altman (aka Hulkling)  
**Warning(s):** Noooone. Another innocent chapter.

**Author's Note:** Isn't it shocking I've had two updates in a row? That never happens. And get this, I'm already working on the next chapter - it's even in its editing stages! I guess it helps to have a decent plan going as you write. I will warn that the next chapter is pretty short though. In Word, both the prologue and this chapter were four pages compared to the second chapter's two pages.

But hey, it's a pretty nice break isn't it?

Anyway, yes, so, forgive my vagueness -- just trust me to reveal everything in time!

--

Light filtered into the room from the gray and unpleasant sky outside. Though he had rediscovered the freedom of summer vacation only a few weeks ago, nothing about Teddy _felt _particularly free. In fact, a weight had been pressing hard on him for sometime now and the only place he seemed able to escape it was in his sleep. Even then, lately his dreams were beginning to fade away into bottomless pits of guilt that left him to wake neither angry nor content. A haze of total dissatisfaction had come to cover him like a tarp that he couldn't free himself from no matter how hard he kicked at it. Hoping to alleviate the heavy thoughts his gaze turned to the slumbering form at his side.

Once, not so long ago, he had been able to think of Billy's sleeping face as the raw beauty of peacefulness. His face slack with sleep, lips slightly parted and his dark eyelashes brushing the supple skin of his cheeks was a stunning sight. He adored those days that he awoke early, if only for a few minutes, and was lucky enough to catch the Kaplan still asleep. As he watched the slow but unplanned movements that his resting boyfriend made he came to realize that he didn't doubt for a moment that he could drink it in all day. But it seemed now that those days were long gone and what scared him most was that it didn't seem like they would be returning any time soon.

The sleeping face beside him now was nothing more than Billy's frustrated expression with eyes closed. His brow was deeply furrowed and his soft lips were set in an uncharacteristically hard line. Occasionally he could see the muscles of his jaw tighten and his leg would twitch as he struggled briefly against the beginnings of a second nightmare. Every fidget ripped deeper into the blonde, making his own muscles ache to pull him closer and tell him he was safe. Something in him, however, made him stop and he knew it was for Billy's sake and not his own. It had taken this long for him to be allowed back in his bed – cornering him in his sleep, however good-intentioned, would only result in being pelted with various objects from around the room.

Again Billy twitched in his sleep and Teddy's fingers massaged gently into his lower back. The effect was calming but it didn't call forward a reaction as quickly as usual; and it didn't work as_ well_ either. His face relaxed faintly but there was tenseness in his muscles that would not go away. They remained tight and alert under his fingertips, signaling Billy's reluctance, or _inability_, to drop his guard even as he slept.

A hand found his side under the covers and Teddy felt cool fingers tickling at his bare skin. Instantly a smile overtook his lips and his hand flattened against the other's back, moving in slow circles.

"You awake?" he tried softly, not wanting to rouse him; already aware that this was more sleep then Billy had gotten in a night for the past month.

"Mmm…" The groan wasn't entirely conscious and the spell-caster had been known to mumble in his sleep before.

"Almost noon," he responded to the question he was sure no one else would have picked up on. Billy shifted under the covers, pulling the blankets up further in a sign of rejection to waking up just yet. Teddy chuckled.

"Billy, sweetie? It's nearly noon and you haven't done your chores yet," Mrs. Kaplan called from beyond the door, "and it's unhealthy for a boy your age to sleep in so late. I understand you had a nightmare last night but-"

Teddy could feel the other gradually tightening up again as his mother continued. A surge of protectiveness overcame him compelling him to cut her off prematurely, "Mrs. Kaplan? I'll take care of his chores-"

"Theodore?" It took her a moment to differentiate between the boys voices, "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. I really think-"

Teddy was already sliding from the warmth of the bed to find a clean shirt and jeans in the duffle bag laying open on the floor, "No, really. He's pretty wiped and I'm already awake-"

"But-"

"Mooom! We're gonna be late!" One of Billy's brothers whined from downstairs.

"Yeah! All the good seats will be taken!"

"Boys I'm-" she started but sighed. "Theodore?"

Teddy paused for a moment in his jumping around, fighting to get his jeans on, "Yes, Mrs. Kaplan?"

She paused, considering her options carefully until one of the boys called out again. Pressed for time and always the one more empathetic to her sons she conceded defeat to his request, "Make sure he's up by one at the latest – his list of chores is on the fridge and there's some left over dinner from last night in the microwave you can heat up for lunch."

Finally done fastening his jeans – he realized that the problem was in forgetting to take off his pajama bottoms _before _pulling them on – he opened the door just as he got his shirt over his head. Mrs. Kaplan looked up at him, clothed and ready for a day out with Billy's younger brothers. She seemed hesitant to allow Teddy to take care of the teenager's chores but just shook her head, "You're a good boy, Theodore. Billy should be glad he found you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kaplan," he replied breathily. She gave him a motherly kiss on the cheek before turning and herding the two other Kaplan boys out to the car. Teddy exhaled pure relief and turned back into the room where Billy lay curled on the bed, his arm resting loosely over a pillow that he'd pulled in as a make-shift replacement for his boyfriend. Planting a hand on the bed, Teddy leaned over to press his lips against the blanket covering the other's upper arm.

"Thanks," Billy mumbled, almost incoherently, his voice still coated in a thick layer of sleep.

"No problem," Teddy whispered and returned to an upright position. Closing the door as he left, he paused again before deciding to leave it open partially incase something should happen. With one last glance, he headed downstairs to the list of chores waiting for him.

--

_Take out the trash._

_Put dishes in dishwasher away and put dirty breakfast dishes in._

_Vacuum the living room and study._

_Get the mail._

_Make the beds._

Teddy placed a check beside the last task on the list leaving only one remaining. He had put off vacuuming to allow Billy more time to sleep but it was approaching one already. Despite this, he had a feeling the study was more likely to muffle the sound so he dragged the vacuum cleaner from the hall closet towards the back of the house. Sure he was supposed to wake Billy up by one but there wasn't any rush – it wasn't like Mrs. Kaplan would phone home just to check.

Mr. and Mrs. Kaplan shared a study that the kids really weren't supposed to go in – mostly for the sake of keeping it clean. But lately Billy had noticed it was his job to vacuum in there on weekends when his mom and dad were both out of the house. Teddy, personally, had never been inside before and took in the sight without it leaving much of an impression. Two desks were pushed against opposite walls, both with laptops sitting closed on their surfaces. Identical chairs were pushed in at each one but there was an open file on one of the desks – he assumed it was Mrs. Kaplan's because he recognized the briefcase sitting near it. Never being one for psychology, Teddy turned his attention to finding an outlet and began vacuuming the somewhat small room while keeping an ear out for Billy.

The study already seemed fairly clean and he couldn't understand why it even needed weekly attention. Silently he pushed chairs and other furniture out of the way to get under Mr. Kaplan's desk in the midst of which he decided that they probably didn't often get someone with super-strength cleaning for the and took advantage of it. By moving the small entertainment center and television he was able to get at the dust both Billy and his parents must have ignored. Truthfully, the opportunity to flex his muscles felt rather nice as the Young Avengers didn't seem to be getting much action lately. The thought of vacuuming the living room suddenly seemed pathetically exciting.

He was finishing up around Mrs. Kaplan's desk when the open file caught his eye. Upon closer scrutiny he realized that it wasn't so much the _file_ as it was the pamphlet paper-clipped to it that drew his eye. Although it wasn't particularly colorful or attention-grabbing, two words in bolded black lettering caused him to mentally freeze and the rest of his both soon followed suit.

He knew there was an extreme level confidentiality between a psychologist and their patients. Mrs. Kaplan had grounded one of the boys for a month when she found them with her open briefcase – and they weren't old enough to pronounce, let alone _understand_, the words in those files. If _he _was caught peering over it he was sure he'd be banned from the house and lose all the trust the Kaplan's had put into him. But, at the same time, he had no interest in the file at all – just the pamphlet. At the moment it seemed more holy to him than the Bible itself.

Sparing a glance towards the door, he turned off the buzzing machine to keep the air void of sound should Billy come downstairs or the family return. When the house settled into satisfactory silence, he carefully peeled the tri-folded paper from the file with more caution than was probably needed. Turning it over in his hands he found the address for a crisis center printed on the back; it only took three silent readings and four vocal ones before he was sure it was committed to memory.

Flipping it open he was faced with bolded versions of the very questions that had been floating in his own mind. But the most significant difference was the bulleted _answers_ listed under them. They were short and fairly simple but Teddy couldn't read through them fast enough. It didn't matter that not everything registered – some things fell instantly into place; particularly questions about the aftermath. More than one word jumped out to him as he scanned the list, eyes flitting over the adjectives and phrases listed; more than one brought Billy to mind and _every_ one made his heart jump higher into his throat.

He must have read it over three times before the ceiling above him creaked and he heard footsteps moving around overhead. Quickly but efficiently he tucked the pamphlet back under the metal clip and kicked the vacuum cleaner to life again. Subconsciously he realized that he must've looked like he was cleaning up a crime scene because he was soon forcing himself to slow down. The great and horrible thing about Billy was his ability to read nearly everything that he did. Thus far, what had happened had only heightened his ability to do so – or had made him more paranoid of Teddy's intentions. Intentions Teddy constantly told him were non-existent outside of his own head.

At least…until now, he thought as the crisis center address briefly flashed across his mind, Now, maybe I should give him the _right_ to be concerned.


	3. Fit 2

**Series/Disclaimer:** Young Avengers which I do not own.  
**Warning(s):** None  
**Author's Note:** Uhhh. I don't really have many notes on this chapter. I think some of my sentences were a tad confusing but for the most part understandable.

This chapter was short and in foresight I'm thinking a lot of Billy's chapters might end up being a bit shorter than I intended. However, hopefully the next time I write for my lovely warlock that will be remedied. But as for now, enjoy the brief insight we get into him.

--

He yawned and stretched his arms as high above his head as possible to shake the sleep from his muscles. The obnoxious but familiar sound of the vacuum cleaner from below guided him as he got unenthusiastically dressed and left the mess of his room. Shuffling down the stairs, he paused on the fourth step from the bottom where he normally would have jumped from. When he was first adopted he had loved the house's stairs and took up jumping down the last few. Just a few years ago he had felt brave enough to jump down the last three but ever since the incident, he hadn't had the energy to do it. But at the same time, he was vaguely aware of the most subtle increase of his heartbeat and the fact he was holding his breath.

Uprooting his feet from the stair he continued his decent, though slightly faster than he had started, "Teddy?"

"I'm in here!" The voice of the shape-shifter emitted from the study just loud enough to be heard clearly. Billy turned immediately as the door was opening and the sound was killed, taking to leaning against the wall near the doorframe while Teddy wound the cord to the hyped-up dust buster. Stepping around it, his eyes scanned over Billy slowly and with question, as though considering his next movements with utmost caution but trying not to be obvious about it. Unfortunately, Teddy always seemed particularly obvious in his actions to Billy.

Has he always thought so much? Billy uncrossed his arms, allowing Teddy to respond to the invisible hint by placing his hands softly on the slim hips. Warmth coursed through his semi-conscious body from where they touched, "How'd you sleep?"

Billy shrugged, his hands sliding up the thick arms holding him and resting on broad shoulders, "I slept."

"Almost twelve hours," Teddy said in his most flattering but sincere voice. A strange feeling he couldn't decipher – Pride? Or was it nausea? – tightened in his throat at the words. He swerved his gaze towards the abandoned vacuum cleaner to hide what might have been unintentionally reflected in his eyes.

"Are you done?"

"Almost," Teddy's own gaze turned down the hall towards the front of the house, "I've still got to vacuum the family room."

"I'll do it," he spoke up, nearly cutting Teddy off which resulted in a confused mumble before Teddy shook his head.

"No, it's alright. I can handle it."

"I know you can," Billy replied, hoping he sounded good-humored and not sarcastic as he slipped away from his boyfriend, "But I'll do it."

"Billy-"

"They're my chores, Teddy," his voice held all the quickness of his twin and shortness of someone suddenly quite annoyed. He placed his hand on the machine, readying to move it when a larger hand warmly covered his own.

"I know they are," Teddy started softly, "But I've already started and I planned on moving the furniture-"

"I can move the furniture," Billy's vision traveled up to the other's and narrowed. Something flashed in Teddy's blue gaze before shifting immediately to hesitation and, what made Billy even more irritated, concern.

"You don't know if you can control it, Billy."

"I can control it! I'm not helpless so stop babying me, Teddy! I _don't_ need it!" Making no point to quiet the outrage at Teddy's insinuation towards his vulnerability, he knocked the other's hand away from his own. As he yanked the vacuum cleaner towards the living room Teddy's mouth set in a frown both of confusion and impatience just as Billy, fueled by a sudden rage, plugged in the vacuum cleaner and began the task furiously.

"Fine!" he called in a voice more forceful than before, briskly walking after his boyfriend, "But let _me_ move the furniture!"

"I told you I can handle it, watch!" Raising his hands, Billy's dark eyes focused on the television across the room. The fact that he had to chant, a technique Teddy had suggested _and _helped him with, clung to his skin like an itchy sweater that only made succeeded in making him feel overheated, "_IWantTheTelevisionToMoveIWantTheTelevisionToMoveIWant-_"

Teddy remained silent, watching as the bulky electronic device was engulfed in a signature blue aura and gradually lifted off the entertainment stand. However, despite keeping his focus, Billy was not calm in the slightest and any disturbance could cause his spells to go awry. The previous night's events, Teddy's patronizing attitude, his mother's wake-up call, and even the loud hum of the vacuum put a weight on his psyche. It was a weight that Billy refused to acknowledge but was still there regardless of his most dire attempts to ignore its existence. But he refused to stop, he could do it, he _knew _he could…

"Billy watch-" Teddy began but was too late to hold any influence over the sudden explosion of events.

The hefty television shot off the stand and straight towards the blonde who turned green without thinking – a shape that he usually adopted when using his super-strength. The television collided with him, heavy enough and at a fast enough speed to send him back into a wall with a small table laid out in front of it; decorated with pictures and trinkets of Mrs. Kaplan's. Billy's jaw fell open in shock and horror as the area was virtually destroyed, objects smashing under the weight of both Teddy and the television and the wall splintering. His spell ceased almost immediately when he stopped chanting, the hard weight falling into Hulkling's arms. Teddy hadn't gone through the wall but there was a web of cracks embedded enough to tell that if he hadn't stopped it would have been more than a simple possibility.

The dark haired superhero stared at the damage he had done, unable to even call out to check if the other was alright. Soon the weight of the television shifted just slightly, blue eyes finding his from around the black plastic. Teddy tried to convey something through them and when Billy showed no sign of understanding he opened his mouth to call out to him – but was beat to the punch by Mrs. Kaplan's panicked shouting from outside.


	4. Fit 3

**Series/Disclaimer:** Young Avengers, which I don't own. But if I ever do - trust me, you'll know.  
**Warning(s):** None  
**Author's Note:** OMG. FILLAR CHAPTAR!

Yeah, but it's totally necessary. You know I don't do anything unless it's necessary. Well sometimes.  
Uh, this is one of those times.

I really haven't got much to say on this one. I know it seems pointless and kind of boring but I promise that it needed to be done. And I didn't really put that much effort into editing because. . .well. . .I'm lazy. But I did read it over, switched some things around, so hopefully it's okay.

I promise the next chapter will be more interesting.

--

Teddy wasn't allowed to stick around after he put the television back.

Mrs. Kaplan, frantic and assuming the worst, sent him back home and told him she'd allow Billy to call him later that evening. The news was almost enough to worry him more than Billy hurling the television across the room as it was the first time in weeks that they had been separated; even for a few hours. It was just luck that nothing seemed suspicious about that to the Kaplans, who had assumed that the start of summer vacation was their excuse for spending more time together. He was grateful for the trust they placed in both him and Billy but couldn't help wondering if he was betraying it now.

Something had happened to their son, something big that they had every right to know about. Their first instinct should have been to tell them; even if they were super-kids they were still teenagers. He would admit that they were more mature than most kids their age and that they shouldered more responsibility, but this was something beyond them. Even if they had done everything that came to _their _minds to make sure Billy was safe what if they had missed something? The checklist in his mind didn't seem as long as it should have been and if anything happened to Billy…if it was his fault…

Walking down one of the multiple roads that would eventually bring him back to his own doorstep, he adjusted the strap of his duffle-bag on his shoulder. A fair share of the clothes inside were clean, having been thrown in with the rest of the laundry by Mrs. Kaplan over the course of his extended stay, but the idea of returning home was frighteningly refreshing. In the back of his mind he was a bit relieved that Mrs. Kaplan had handed him the keys back to his life for a while. Unavoidable guilt prodded at his insides for it, but he knew that this hadn't made him care for Billy any less. Nothing at all, least of all his boyfriend's need for assuring company, would make him question that.

"Hey, Teddy!" Cassie's voice erupted from the blank surrounding faces and caused Teddy to instinctively turn. The blonde girl came running with a hand waving high over her head, as though if she didn't make the largest gesture possible that she'd be overlooked. They shared a smile between the two of them as she put her hand on Teddy's shoulder to catch her breath.

"You didn't have to run, I would have waited," he laughed.

"You wouldn't be able to tell that with how little we've been seeing you around," she replied, straightening, "This is the first time I've seen you in person since your summer vacation started! I figured all of us would hang out a lot more without school cutting into our time."

"Yeah, well…Billy hasn't been feeling well so we've just been hanging out at his place," Teddy covered, not the best at being dishonest but okay with half-truths most of the time. He remembered a few visits by both Hawkeye and Patriot since summer vacation started, but when they were turned away about three times they stopped trying; apparently deciding to wait for the boys to come out on their own.

"Sick? The first month of summer vacation? I don't know if I believe it but either way that's gotta suck," she sighed, "But where are you headed now then?"

"Back to my place. Just to restock," he idly gestured to the bag on his back and Cassie nodded, "What about you?"

"Kate and I were going to meet Eli at the movies," she said, glancing towards her watch, "Why don't you come with?"

Teddy's thoughts barely brushed the suggestion before he was shaking his head, "I really should head back to Billy's-"

"Aw, c'mon," she wrapped her arms loosely around one of his, "Just for a couple of hours. You can go get Billy too – it's not like he isn't part of the team just because he's been sick."

Mrs. Kaplan had that 'grounded' look in her eyes when she dismissed Teddy and instructed Billy to wait in the kitchen for her. He'd snuck into their house multiple times – it was as easy as the witch leaving the window open for him – and that was what he planned on doing if he was barred from the house. Considering the weather, even at night, he doubted that it would be that big of a deal for Billy to leave the window open. However, sis parents tended to check in a lot, but that just gave Teddy the chance to exploit his own shape-shifting abilities or find new places to hide. Most of the time it ended up being amusing for the two of them; his insides tightened strangely to think about it now.

Either way, it didn't seem like she'd be willing to let Billy go out to the movies anytime soon. And Billy couldn't possibly have returned to his room expecting Teddy to be there waiting. If he grabbed his stuff beforehand he could just take off right after the moving finished and make it back to Billy's without taking too long. It had been a while since he had seen his other friends and though having Billy there only would have made it better in the past – perhaps it was best that the rest of the Young Avengers didn't have to face his newfound willingness to be annoyed.

"Alright," he agreed, chuckling a bit as he eased the suddenly excited girl off his bicep, "But let me run back to my place first and I'll meet you all there, cool?" He prepared to take off down the sidewalk, still mirroring Cassie's sudden smile but with softer light. She seemed so thrilled just by his agreement to go along with her plans, so easily pleased by a simple answer.

"Definitely! We'll wait for you!" she waved as the blonde took off down the side-walk.

"Thanks!" Teddy half waved without turning around as he twisted around the corner and closed in on his apartment building.

The first movie they tried to see ended up being so bad that they vacated the theatre in their displeasure. Originally intending to disband for the day on disappointment, Kate saved the day by swinging them a free show to make up for the flop. Though this normally would have excited him, today it only made Teddy nervous and unable to stop looking at his watch. They had been forty-five minutes into the previous film before they walked out and their second choice was pushing two hours long. Finally it got to the point that Kate took it upon herself to wrestle the watch away and pas it to Cassie with instructions not to give it back until they were leaving.

Unfortunately, the second movie wasn't much better than the first and the group decided that Eli wasn't allowed to choose what they saw ever again. For Teddy, the lack of captivation only forced his thoughts back to Billy. The mental beating that his guilt was reaping on him still didn't feel adequate when compared to what he'd done. Truthfully it wasn't as though he was blowing his boyfriend off, as he _had _been told to leave but still; what if Billy _had _been waiting for him when he returned from his mother's lecture?

Relief barely came when he forced himself to remember that Mrs. Kaplan _had _kicked him out and Billy was dead-set on proving himself when he'd left. Maybe some time alone was all that they needed.

He decided, as he was leaving the movies more refreshed than he'd first assumed, that he'd have to get Billy out of the house and soon. Even though he had left his room in the past month, he'd hardly stepped foot outside the house and Teddy had only been a catalyst for it. By staying there with him, there wasn't really any need for Billy to go out because no one came calling for him. True, some of the others had stopped by but it wasn't for something dire and Teddy only stood by as he refuted their plans – sometimes taking the task up himself out of protective reflex. But not anymore; Billy _needed _some fresh air and a change of scenery.

And both those elements came in the form of Cassie as the group was leaving the theatre.

"Oh, hey, I almost forgot," she turned towards Teddy in the lobby, "We're…well, my _mom_, really, is throwing a party for me this weekend."

"A party?" Teddy pried himself away from the straw of his over-sized soda to give Stature his full attention.

"It's giant girl's birthday," Kate said, laying her arm across Cassie's shoulder with a playful grin. Cassie blushed.

"Like I said, it's my _mom's _idea," she brought her eyes back to Teddy, "Anyway, both Kate and Eli already said they'd come-"

"Wait, Eli willingly said he'd attend?" Teddy eyebrows couldn't help but shoot up at that, he glanced towards the bald leader who had crossed his arms.

"I'm not completely without emotion or humor, you know," he mumbled. I'm sensing a womanly influence, Teddy mused and shifted his eyes to Kate briefly before looking back to Cassie again.

"Anyway!" she said, quieting her laughter, "I'd love it if you and Billy would come. My mom's convinced I'm anti-social so the more the merrier."

"Sure," he replied, almost unable to believe that the opportunity would fall in his lap so quickly, "Billy could use the chance to get out. What's your address?"

After exchanging times, places, plans, and requirements for entry, Teddy headed back towards his place again with an optimistic feeling resting over his skin. The warlock wouldn't easily be able to refuse the party of one of his friends, particularly her birthday, and they'd have to go out and buy her a gift too. He had a week to convince Billy to attend and, most likely, get Mrs. Kaplan to agree that he should be allowed to go. But, for the moment, the idea of returning home for a quick shower before heading back to his boyfriend's was sounding better and better.


	5. Fit 4

Water poured over him from the shower head above, hot enough that one would think he hadn't even touched the knob labeled 'col

Water poured over him from the showerhead above, hot enough that one would think he hadn't even touched the knob labeled 'cold' before stepping into the spray. It burned into his back, turning the skin an inflamed red that made all the areas previously subject to such damage blend in and eclipse his skin in a tender crimson. Areas that had been rubbed raw by yesterday's shower still tingled with pain when he moved, his clothes brushing against them. Despite the fact this had become a daily ritual; he was never prepared for the first spray and always recoiled, waiting for his body to adjust.

"_We weren't messing around! You know me and Teddy, Mom!"_

"_Not lately, Billy. Something's changed with you, don't think I haven't noticed it. Practically all of your summer vacation has been spent in your room and when you _do _come out you hardly speak!"_

_He slouched in his chair, unable to think of a suitable answer that wouldn't result in her worrying more. Her hand rested on his shoulder softly and the previous harshness evaporated from her tone, "I'm just worried about you, sweetheart. It's not like you to lock yourself away. If something's wrong-"_

"_Nothing's wrong," he sighed, "I'm just catching up on sleep. I haven't really felt energized lately, okay?" He looked up at her from his chair, her face echoing her concern. It was similar to Teddy's, he noted, but confused where Teddy was not. She didn't know what had happened and if Billy had his way she never would. On more than one occasion he had tried to imagine what her expression would be if she found out. She'd probably look worried or betrayed, afraid for her son and what had happened. But what held him back most was that she'd try to understand it. What was worse, she'd try to make _him _understand it – and Billy didn't _want _to understand. He couldn't even _remember_. . ._

His palms pressed against the slick shower wall only to be followed by his forehead in a vain attempt to steady himself. Once again he felt something crawling from his stomach to his throat and tighten there but no tears burned at his closed eyes. He didn't even feel the beginnings of a crying fit yet…it felt like he _could_. If perhaps he wanted it a bit more then something could indeed come gushing forward, but at the moment nothing was there to push him over that emotional edge. It felt like his emotions, unidentifiable as anger, sadness, or fear, were constantly shifting and there was no hope for him to be able to lock onto them. Any time he got close they dropped out from beneath him or soared higher than he could ever hope to reach; unattainable and impossible to interpret.

"_I was trying to move it so I could vacuum and I lost control. I'll pay for the damage-"_

"_You don't have to pay for it, Billy, it was an accident. Just don't try that again," she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "You can go ahead up to your room if you want but don't call Theodore until after dinner. I want you to eat out with the rest of us tonight."_

_Another sigh forced his lungs to stretch and he realized, for the first time, how constricted they had felt, "Alright."_

"_Promise?"_

_He nodded and felt her lips hit his cheek gently in appreciation for the compliance. Releasing him, Billy stood to retreat into the safety of his room and was halfway to the living room when she called out again, "You know you can tell me anything that's bothering you honey. As your mother - not a psychologist."_

_He paused, hand resting on the open doorway, "Yeah…I know, Mom."_

"Dammit, I'm fine," he mumbled, hitting his head against the wall lightly, "I can't remember it anyway. There's nothing to _not _be fine – it didn't even happen."

That was the biggest lie he had ever tried to convince himself of besides the brief stint of trying to believe himself straight. That ordeal hadn't gone over well and neither was this; because he couldn't remember much it seemed pointless to think of it as an event in his life at all. All memories of the night were submerged in a thick fog and what he _had_ pieced together was connected by a thin thread and formed no elaborate memory so much as it did a pathetic string of pointless facts. But that in itself infuriated him, filled him with an illness that he couldn't cure and left him shaking both inside and out. He should have been able to remember it – faces, names, _anything _more than the meager bit that he had. If not for court then for himself, for Teddy, at _least_.

Yanking the wash cloth from the small rack beside him, he proceeded to scrub at his skin with a new but familiar anger backing up his strength. Some areas were left with skin broken and pinpricks of blood surfacing only to be washed away by scorching water. It hurt, but the pain wasn't what Billy was after – it was the dirty feeling he fought with, as if he could scrub the disgusting layer of skin away if only he would try _harder_. The pain was nothing more than a side-effect, a distraction from attaining his goal to feel normal in his own body as he had once been able to.

Yet, no matter how long he showered or the amount of strength he used, he knew the feeling would inevitably return. The second he stepped out of the shower it would build again and by dinner he'd be writhing in his own skin. Thousands of germs – _their _germs – would be crawling over his body, coating him in a repulsive insulator. He would hate to be touched and hate himself for not being able to _escape _it.

Just as he couldn't then.

"Billy?" one of his brother's called from outside the bathroom. He stopped, breathing slightly hard with his effort, "Mom says we're having dinner early 'cause of my game tonight so be read in an hour!"

He reached over to turn off the water and grabbed a towel from the pile just beyond the curtain, "Did she say I had to go to the game?"

"Dude, why are you breathing like that? Are you _really _taking a shower?"

"Just answer the question!" he didn't even want to think about what his brother meant. The comment only fueled the process of the painful burn falling away for the cold, crawling chill of revulsion.

"I don't know!" He shouted back just seconds ahead of Billy hearing him running down the hall to ask.

"Wait-" But his brother had already got the question out, making the response an inevitable one.

"She says you gotta go!"

Billy groaned, taking a seat on the lid of the toilet to put his reddened face in his palms. Why little brothers? Even if he had to have siblings they should have been mutes…or the kind that didn't speak until spoken to and took orders, "Tell her I'm not up to it!"

"If you have enough energy to shout like this, then I think you're well enough off to sit in the bleachers for a while and watch your brother's game," his mother's voice said from just outside the door. Billy looked down at the blue towel covering his lower half, a frown deeply imprinted on his features, "Don't scowl like that, you need some fresh air. Besides, it's only for a few hours and you'll be supporting your brother."

"Because I really feel like supporting him _now_," he mumbled, "Can I bring Teddy?"

"You two aren't attached at the hip, you know."

"Not yet, but I bet they're planning to get attached somewhere else really soon."

"Jason!"

"You little punk!" Billy pulled the door open so quickly that both of them jumped. His hands found his brother's shirt and yanked him forward, something raged in his brown eyes when he pulled back his hand.

"William!"

But Billy had already punched the other in the shoulder with considerable strength, "Don't _ever _talk like that! You don't even know what half of the crap coming out of your mouth means! If you _ever-_"

"William Kaplan, unhand your brother this instant!" His mother's voice pulled him back from his red vision with a start. He looked at his brother's face, sparked with anger reflecting tears at the same time while his hand moved up to his shoulder.

"If you messed up my pitching arm I'll kill you!" Taking his older brother's shock for his own opportunity, he knocked Billy away and ran down the hall. Shouting a last vocalization of his hatred for his brother, he slammed the bedroom door causing his mother to jump.

Billy stood in a daze.

"_What _has gotten into you? You know better than to take punishment into your own hands and we don't _hit _others in this household! Especially your younger brothers! They look up to you, William, what kind of example are you-William?"

Without realizing it, he had started to walk towards his bedroom entirely oblivious to his mother's scolding. She continued to call out to him but made no motion to stop him even as he shut the door on her words.

Despite his offense, Billy was still required to attend dinner and the game with his family. Neither he nor his brother had attempted to reconcile and both acted as if the other didn't exist. He knew his brother was still angry with him but that didn't help or hinder the onset of guilt that had come from their tussle. As with other siblings, he argued with his brothers a lot but much of their physical fighting was all play. He controlled the few and far between urges to genuinely hit them because his mother's words were true; it was true there was no hitting in the household but beyond that both of the younger Kaplans looked _up _to him. Thinking on it now, the comment his brother had made was one he normally could have brushed off but before he knew it he had punched him and even sooner his brother was yelling at him and the door slammed shut.

Between the argument and heading to the game, Jason had decided that the punch wasn't that big of a deal but if they lost the game it was Billy's fault. He silently accepted the charge in the far back reaches of the mini-van and didn't even acknowledge when he was glared at over the gray upholstery of the seat. His eyes remained concentrated and contently fixed on his sneakers where they were propped up on the seat and they stayed there until the van arrived at the field.

It was still bright outside and the game didn't officially start until around five thirty so the other team had yet to arrive. However, the home team had to show up early for a quick practice and Jason immediately ran off with his teammates while the rest of the family headed towards the bleachers. Billy watched the other parents and siblings chatting and laughing in the stands. Really it should have made him feel better but he also _should _have been walking with the rest of his family instead of falling behind them as he had. But his feet, no, his entire _body _felt too heavy to keep up with them and in a way, perhaps, he felt like he didn't _deserve_ to either.

Eventually, the youngest of the Kaplan boys let go of his hold on their mother's hand and fell back near Billy, his eyes lifting up towards his brother, "Are you mad at me too?"

Billy had trouble clearing his eyes of the shock, "What?"

"You're mad at Jay and at mom," he pointed out, "Are you mad at me too?"

"I'm not mad." Which was partially a lie as he _was _mad – but not at his family. His brother's face seemed all knowing as he neglected to be convinced, making Billy heavy with guilt, "Alright, I'm sort of mad. But not at you – or mom, or Jay."

"Then…who're you mad at?"

Billy couldn't keep shuffling along so he stopped, jamming his hands into his pockets and frowning at the ground. It was a good question, one that he had been avoiding in all honesty. He knew he was mad at himself, but maybe he was mad at something else too. Someone else. Them? But them who? The people that had been there and didn't help him or the people that had…

"Billy?" His brother's hand touched his own, small fingers wrapping around his to pull him back into reality yet again.

"I…don't know," he looked at his brother with an apologetic smile that the younger plainly didn't understand, "But I'll tell you if I remember, okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded, face breaking out into a smile, "You wanna go over to the playground until the game starts?"

Suddenly, Billy found himself laughing. It wasn't a forced laugh but it was more than a bitter chuckle or scoff. He swept up his brother and tilted him upside down, "Is that what this was about? Getting me to take you the _playground _so you wouldn't have to ask Mom?"

His brother erupted into giggles, "Noooo!" A look of fake innocence plastered itself on his face, only making Billy roll his eyes.

"Yeah right," he shifted his brother over his shoulder like the strap of a bag and shouted their intentions to his mom. She waved her approval and Billy was certain, had he run up to ask her face to face, there would have been a sort of relieved light in her eyes because of it.

The playground was connected to the Eastern edges of the field so the trek was short and shorter still because Billy ran while carrying his brother on his back. Almost immediately after he was set down, his brother ran off to the merry-go-round and demanded to be pushed. Obliging the request – after a compliment that Billy was able to make it go faster than their parents combined effort – he gave it a running start before standing back to occasionally give it another shove. His brother's laughter reinforced the smile on his face, making his cheeks ache a bit. Occasionally he jumped on for a few minutes, laughing with the boy as they both tried to stand on the spinning metal plate, before jumping back off to keep it going.

Around his their laughter, he was scarcely aware of the group of teenagers that had ventured near the jungle-gym. They were laughing amongst themselves, telling jokes akin to the ones that Jason often spouted. Billy didn't believe they had any more of a clue about their meaning than his twelve year old brother despite having at least four years on him. However, one voice enclosing around a specific word stopped him in the midst of reaching out to give the ride another shove.

Just seconds before, he had heard the flick of a lighter, signaling a smoking session that was apparently much needed as one of the guys let out a low, but euphoric, "_Fuuuck_."

Billy's heart stopped beating.


	6. Fit 5

**Series/Disclaimer** Young Avengers - which I don't own.  
**Pairing:** William "Billy" Kaplan (aka Wiccan)/ Theodore "Teddy" Altman (aka Hulkling)  
**Warnings:** None really.  
**Author's Note:** SHOCKA!!

Yeah, so, I went back and re-read chapters 3 & 4 of this story and decided it's been an age and a half since I updated. I've kind of lost my focus a bit but I'm working on getting back on track with it. It won't be wrapping up _soon_ but with summer on the way I think I'll be finding the free time I need to continue.

Anyway, this chapter is raw. I just wanted to get something out there for you guys so I typed this up from my note book. Corrections of my mistakes are much appreciated and I hope to get the next chapter to you soon.

--

The Kaplan residence was vacant when Teddy arrived but Teddy assumed they had left Billy at home, more likely at the teenagers request than ostracizing him. He knocked several times before walking around the house, as there really wasn't a subtle way to fly onto the roof when all the neighbors had a front row view. He had learned 'normal' looking ways to get to the other's window because of it but somehow it still felt incredibly awkward – like he was breaking and entering unlawfully. The idea alone was enough to make him smile at the irony if he ever got caught; Young Avenger's Hulkling Caught Breaking Into Suburbia Residence via Pile of Junk. That'd make a hell of a headline for Jameson.

He was just starting the small tower constructed of garbage cans and yard-work tools when a voice from next door called out, "Hey!"

He froze in his task, swallowing the organ that had jumped into his throat, and turned around to face the inevitable demise of his reputation. A boy, one that he was only faintly able to recognize, had stopped kicking around his soccer ball and was peering at the blonde from under a baseball cap. Teddy swallowed his nerves, "Yeah?"

"They aren't home. They all went to Jason's game." Without thinking, a task he seemed to be perfecting this summer, Teddy started to open his mouth and question if he had seen Billy go too. However, he stopped himself, allowing the pieces to slide easily enough into place.

He nodded, "Thanks." Stepping around the pathetic tower of junk, he set about returning everything to where it had been before making his way towards the field. While it was likely that both Mr and Mrs Kaplan were already aware he snuck into Billy's room; it seemed silly to give them actual proof of it.

Jason had started playing baseball the year before and he had gone along with the family to a few games. Some of the trips had resulted in he and Billy getting to 'know' each other near the restrooms but most were spend sitting with the family and cheering on his younger brother. The walk wasn't far, if he remembered correctly, but it still brought up the question of if he would make it there on time to be worth it. There was the chance that they would just pass each other and that was only funny in movies and sitcoms; Teddy didn't particularly want to walk there _and _back.

But how weird would it look for him to wait two hours on their porch?

Sighing to himself he started in the direction of the field, more than once tempted to make things easier and just fly.

He arrived at the field just as the two teams finished their stretches, coming from the Upper West Side he had a clear but distant view of the bleachers that left him squinting for a recognizable family as he walked passed the playground. It was stupid to think he'd be able to pull a familiar face from the growing crowd at this distance but some things were just natural to attempt. Like some kind of reflex that compulsively made a person jump or say 'ow' when they weren't really in pain so much as surprised.

"Teddy!" Another programmed response; he turned towards the source just as the younger of Billy's two brother's skid to a stop just before colliding into the wooden fence that surrounded the playground. His breathing was slightly heavy but he still managed to cut off the older boy, "Something's wrong with Billy!"

His heart ceased to beat in the least romantic way possible, "What? Where is he?" Stepping easily over the low fence, the younger boy hastily grabbed his hand and started to pull him across the gravel flooring; Teddy wasn't quick to resist.

"He was pushing me on the merry-go-round and he just stopped. I thought he was angry but he looks like he's zoned out," he explained, "I was gonna get mom but I saw you first."

When they came upon Billy it was exactly as described; though it was hard to tell if that was a good or bad thing. The brunette was standing but it was as though his brain had been abruptly shut down and the exterior parts of him hadn't properly been able to register it. Teddy moved around him carefully, looking into his stunning but dead brown eyes, "Billy? You have to snap out of it. It's alright." His eyes danced across the other's features, heart alive now and pounding in his chest. He turned his attention away for a brief moment, fixing his eyes on the short Kaplan at his side, "Go back to the game. He'll be fine, I promise."

Hesitant, but familiar and trusting of the blonde Altman, he nodded and headed back towards the game. Meanwhile Teddy returned his attention to the problem at hand, allowing his voice to echo his slight panic, "Billy, honey, you're safe. It's okay, nothing's hurting you." He moved his hands up to cradle the other's soft face and gradually something crawled back into his eyes from the depths of his mind. Teddy's thumbs brushed over his cheeks lightly, struggling to coax that life back into them.

"T…Teddy?" It took a moment but eventually those dark hues flicked up to meet his own and Billy's hands rested against the back of his.

"Yeah," he nodded, sliding his hands down to rest on the other's shoulders. As though Billy's awakening had enabled his own senses again he was suddenly aware of how dry his mouth was, "You're alright." He offered a glimpse of a relieved smile as the other looked around, suddenly quite lost.

"Where'd they go?"

"Who?" Teddy's hands fell away as Billy's found his own head, massaging his temples slightly and furrowing his brow once again in frustration.

"The ones that…I mean, I recognized one of the voices," he said, his own tone confused and, because of that, annoyed. These days he was unable to feel one without the other rising to the surface as well and it was in that instant that Teddy realized he had probably been trying to pull forward something quite different from Billy's brief catatonia. Maybe he'd been reaching for something farther back than he could touch and only realized it now because of the slight sting of disappointment he felt in realizing he hadn't gotten it.

"They must have left, no one's around right-"

"Thanks, I hadn't noticed," Billy snapped, looking around in a way that made his intent to avoid Teddy's face as clear as the angered expression he displayed, "Where's-"

"I sent him back to the game," Teddy replied, nearly snarling as his own rage crawled up his throat like bile.

"What's wrong?" In those two words Teddy was given the chance to say so much yet the stint of irritation evaporated immediately leaving him drained.

He shook his head, beating back the potential monster inside, "No, it's…it's nothing. Just worried about you…it makes me a bit irrational."

Billy's head suddenly fell against his shoulder and he was sure the other had passed out until he spoke up, "You're _always_ irrational – isn't this entire _relationship_ proof of that?"

Without hesitation his arms moved around Billy's waist and pulled him close, hands fisted in the material of his shirt in reply but the brunette's head didn't lift from its hiding place, "No, not to me. The only thing this relationship is proof of is how _lucky_ I am."

The responding laugh was muffled, making it hard to tell if it was genuine or not. But hearing it made him unwilling to question what its intent was because so long as he didn't ask it could be good-hearted in his mind. There had been too many fights and bitter chuckles between them lately – he was beginning to forget what the others real smile looked like. His arms tightened briefly around Billy and the other's head shifted so his breathing tickled the skin of his neck. Hands relaxed from his shirt but didn't slip away completely, "I'm not ready to let go."

Teddy remained silent, lost in the potential of those words. Although he was sure they were intended in the simplest and most literal way, there was something beyond that. What was worse was that Billy himself didn't realize exactly what he was unable to let go of. And standing there holding him he felt like his arms were enclosing air; somewhere along the line Billy had evaporated and slipped through his fingers. The security he tried to give and the affection he'd always shown were just going through molecules of empty space because Billy was no longer open to his help or his care.

Despite thinking they had everything under control it was all dropping out from beneath them. This past month had done nothing but allow Billy to dig himself deeper into a hole and the catatonia was only validation. Without help he'd only move on to burying himself alive and while Teddy wanted to protect him he wasn't sure he had it in him to help his boyfriend. Not anymore.

_I want to take care of him, God I do,_ Teddy tilted his head down so his cheek lightly brushed Billy's forehead, _but I don't have it in me to do this on my own anymore. _

And he wasn't sure Billy did either.


	7. Fit 6

**Title:** Tremors  
**Series/Disclaimer: **Young Avengers, which I do not own.  
**Pairing(s): **William "Billy" Kaplan (aka Wiccan)/Theodore "Teddy" Altman (aka Hulkling)  
**Warning(s): **None.

**Summery: **Something happened to start summer vacation off with a bang - but it wasn't the kind of enemy Billy saw coming. Now he's barely able to remember anything that happened...all he knows is that he isn't right anymore.

**Author's Note: **Oh. My. GOD. It's been forever and a day since I've touched this fanfiction!

And it may continue that way.

Here's how it plays out. I have up to chapter ten typed and up to chapter. . .eight? Edited and ready to be uploaded. For tonight I'm just uploading this one and then I'm finishing my dinner and heading to bed. BUT! With the release of Young Avengers Presents I've been motivated to get working on this fanfiction again. It might be a little while longer before it can get my full attention but I _do _plan on returning to it for a while. May or may not wrap it up - but be sure! No matter the length of my haitus, this fanfiction _will _be finished! I love this pairing too much to just up and ditch it.

Though Marvel giving me some more comics would help with the process, I'm not going to lie. XD But anyway! After a very, _very _long wait, here's chapter six! I think...I always get them messed up with the prologue.

I hope you guys haven't forgotten about this one!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Because their great strategy all this time had been to lie, it was impossible to tell Billy's parents what had happened or why. But they returned, hand-in-hand, to watch Jason's game and while it took some explaining as to how Teddy had gotten there if he hadn't been called, evidence was on their side. Or rather, a lack there of as neither of them had a cell phone. His mom seemed skeptical about the arrangement but, when Billy pulled his youngest brother into his lap and started tickling him, she decided it was fine.

Somehow the brief time he had spent in Teddy's arms had stabilized him of hearing that voice that he now wasn't sure meant anything at all. As they stood there in silence he felt neither annoyed nor afraid, just the warmth that the blonde naturally gave. Breathing in his clean scent, listening to the beat of his heart - all of it had put some form of reason back into his life. The problems with his brother and that stupid voice briefly left his thoughts but, more importantly, his body. That dirty, disgust with himself had left and he was cheering along with the rest of the crowd in the bleachers.

When Jason's team won they went out for ice cream and his brother announced that he would be staying over a friend's house for the night. Before they parted ways, however, he and Billy settled their difference with the mutual agreement that he would take him and some friends out to the movies sometime next week. With that settled, he jumped back into the van with Teddy and the rest of his family, though hardly free of any questions from his confused boyfriend, "What was all that about?" His arm discretely rested along the back of the seat behind Billy's head as he asked, giving the brunette somewhere to rest it when he responded with a sigh.

"Just a fight we had," he replied, not meeting Teddy's gaze, "I hit him."

"Seriously? You never hit your brothers," he said, offering no attempt to hide the surprise in his voice. A look of both shock and concern fell on the brunette despite his closed eyes; Billy could feel them on him anyway.

"I know," his voice was low, but more with exhaustion than anger, "I just…lost it. He said something perverted and I snapped."

"He's always-"

"Saying stuff like that, I know, Teddy. I'm just sick of it." Lifting his head, he immediately looked out the window at the passing city. He heard the other shift but the arm didn't move and eventually he let his cheek rest against his hand. Teddy's thumb warmly brushed over his skin despite the somewhat awkward angle and eventually Billy slid across the seat to rest his head along his boyfriend's shoulder, remaining this way until they reached home.

Before they even reached the front door Billy had been charged with the task of cleaning his room. Once again it took some persuasion for his mom to allow Teddy to help but she conceded and the two set to work on picking up a month's worth of junk from the floor and bed. By the time they had finished with the dirty clothes alone the room was feeling less congested. Billy took to organizing his comics and action figures on the shelves while Teddy put fresh sheets on his bed. When a pillow went astray and collided with Billy's head, they detoured from their tasks briefly to exchange in throwing various plush objects at one another.

"I just organized that!" Billy complained as a small stuffed bear collided with his arrangement of action figures.

"Attack of the carnival prize?" Teddy offered with a somewhat apologetic smile.

Fortunately or unfortunately, the fight was short lived as Billy didn't have many soft objects laying around his room. Returning to their tasks, they managed to finish within the half hour and soon were stretched out on the newly made bed and both were leafing through rediscovered comics. Billy's head rested on his boyfriend's stomach, listening as the delicate pages turned and the wind leaked through the window in a warm breeze that brushed over his face and further dropped him into a relaxed state.

"I saw Cassie on my way home," Teddy said, "She's having a party this weekend and invited us."

"A party?" Genuine confusion emerged in his voice but he didn't bother to look towards the blonde, "For what?"

"Her birthday," Teddy explained, "We'll have to get her a gift."

Billy groaned slightly, more at the gift then at the fact Cassie was having a party. The party idea wasn't completely appealing either but he knew he'd feel guilty if he didn't go. He'd already spent the beginning of his summer hiding from them, blowing off a birthday party would be the insulting icing on the friendship destroying cake. Not that cake would usually be associated with the destruction of a friendship…

A large hand found his head and fingers carefully pulled his bangs away from his face with a gentle caress. Fingertips brushed against his scalp in a smooth and calming motion, sending a shiver down his spine that made Teddy chuckle and Billy scowl, "What are we supposed to get her?"

"She's a fan girl, Billy. Just let your instincts take over," he coaxed, "You can't want to pass up a chance to go to the comic store. I know it's the end of the world if you do."

"Well, then I guess we wouldn't have to worry about buying her a gift, huh?" He meant it to be jokingly said but somehow it only sounded half enthused towards that direction.

"Was that a joke?" There was a jest in Teddy's voice that caused Billy to swatted at the other's hand as it pretended to check for a temperature on his forehead, "Did Billy Kaplan just make a joke? It's been so long, I can't recognize them anymore!"

Billy rolled his closed eyes but a smile crawled to his face as the hand slipped away to rest on his stomach. He looked up, opening his eyes to watch as Teddy drummed his fingers along his own abdomen and he found himself unable to resist the urge to reach up, sliding his own fingers between his and lacing their them. His fingers always seemed so slim in comparison to Teddy's, he noticed it every time they held hands; that and that his hands were practically freezing in comparison. It must have shown because gradually Teddy's thumb brushed along the side of his hand as though that would coax more blood to flow through them.

"Want me to close the window?"

"No," he glanced towards the darkening sky outside before moving back to their entwined hands, "Do we have to go tomorrow?"

"Why not?"

Billy sighed softly, already feeling a wave of fatigue over the idea of walking the city; leaving the house today had been nice and it would be stupid to lie to himself about that. But he was hardly accepting of the idea of jumping back into the world, even the idea of taking it in stage seemed overwhelming - he squeezed the hand, "I'm tired just thinking about it, Teddy."

The other didn't respond right away and he looked over out of pure curiosity just to see blue hues focused on the ceiling, not annoyed or even disappointed - just thinking. A twinge of aggravation sparked at the prospect of being judged or mused on for so long and he pulled his hand away. He sat up, closing the comic and tossing it onto the bedside table as he leaned over the edge of the bed, elbows digging into his thighs. One hand moved up to rub at his eyes though it didn't suffice to chase away the tense anticipation of an argument.

"We don't have to go," Teddy confirmed, sitting up shortly after Billy, "We have all week."

"But you want to go tomorrow," he mumbled in a way that denounced the chance for argument. A hand touched his cheek, turning him to face serene blues before lips pressed against his, making him freeze; unable to kiss back but not stiff or afraid.

"I don't want to pressure you, Billy, but you can't hide forever. Getting out today was good for you," he explained in that same firm but concerned voice. It exploited his care while plainly showing that he didn't want to offend. The same voice he always used when trying to tell something he knew Billy didn't want to hear. He wasn't sure what about that tone infuriated him so much right now but whenever he heard it lately, he tasted bile.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to spend all day out. I didn't even like doing that _before_," he pointed out solemnly. Teddy's forehead rested against his lightly, hand still resting warmly against his cheek. He couldn't tell if the smothered feeling was a good or bad one, "Ted I-"

"Shh." Once more those lips found his but this time Billy was prepared and pressed back against the smooth curves of the blonde's mouth. It prompted them to stay that way for a split second longer then they had previously and Billy inhaled the other's presence, allowing it to calm him as it had earlier. When the kiss was broken he watched Teddy through slightly dreamy vision, "Don't worry about it. We have all week."

For the first time in days, no argument clawed its way up his throat and he felt free to simply not add to the repeated suggestion. Seeing Teddy's smile caused one of his own to form and he gave a cross between a yelp and a laugh as he was pulled back onto the bed. After some shifting to find a more suitable position, the two lie entwined on the bed. Billy's ear rested against Teddy's chest, legs twisted together loosely and one hand enveloped in a larger one warmly above his head. The fingers of Teddy's free hand made loose circles on his back, having pushed up the jersey to again access to the heated skin. When they found a sensitive knot of muscle, Billy gasped and flinched in surprise.

"Sorry, that didn't hurt did it?" The touch retracted, making way for the cold tickle of air from the window.

"No," Billy replied in a soft tone, inclining his head and burrowing into the expanse of chest beneath him, "Just caught me off guard."

Teddy laughed tentatively, not wanting to dislodge his comfortable boyfriend, "You're not the only one." His palm fell back to the skin again and Billy shook for a moment as the cold was chased from his skin. Teddy's hand ran with gentle care over his back, still raw and uncomfortable from the earlier shower. He tried to keep from flinching when particularly delicate areas were touched, stinging when the heat from Teddy's hand seeped through his skin.

"You're tense," Teddy noted, though his voice was soft and Billy recognized it as one that was testing his consciousness, "Am I hurting you or something?"

"No," Billy replied. He couldn't help but wonder if Teddy had noticed the dry skin along his back and sides. There was a chance it had simply slipped under his radar but at the same time; _Why am I even questioning it?_

The last thing he wanted was for Teddy to be worrying about something like that anyway. What he did while he showered wasn't a big deal, nothing to worry about. Laying here now it seemed stupid considering that feeling of disgust was so far away from his skin that it was like it never existed. Teddy had chased it away, not the burning heat of the water or the intense scrubbing he did. No, nuzzling close to his boyfriend and allowing himself to be hold kept that germy feeling from overtaking him.

"Ted…" he relaxed against the other when his hand stilled in the curve of his lower back. His eyes had long since closed but he could sense Teddy smiling slightly at him as warm fingers brushed along the side of his hand.

"Willing to let me stay in your bed tonight?"

"Mmm, I don't think I could let you move if I wanted to," he mumbled into the white T-shirt, "You're too comfortable, sorry."

"Don't be," he pressed the back of Billy's hand to his lips without untangling their fingers, "I'm not."

A smile pulled at Billy's expression and he briefly opened his eyes to kiss the underside of Teddy's jaw. When he returned his head to it's previous resting place he was suddenly tired and yet sensitive to his surroundings. How Teddy's hand protected his exposed back from the summer breeze; the looseness of his own muscles; the way Teddy's breath moved through his hair and how he subconsciously tried to align their breathing. He yawned, melting against the secure form beneath him and hesitantly flowering himself into a blank sleep.


	8. Fit 7

**Title: **Tremors  
**Series/Disclaimer: **Young Avengers, which I don't own.  
**Pairing: **William "Billy" Kaplan (aka Wiccan)/Theodore "Teddy" Altman (aka Hulkling)  
**Warning: **Some implications of minor self-mutilation. Other than that, nothing really.

**Author's Note: **Isn't it weird that I either seem to be on a role or on hiatus with this fanfiction? Well, like I said, I have the next few chapters typed up and ready for upload. This is just one of those chapters. It's when I get to chapter. . .nine that you guys should be worried. I have nothing written beyond that point. But! I do know where the story is going and I can tell you that the climax and ultimate fluff is going to be coming up soon. So, enjoy chapter seven!

And I'm going to go make some coffee. XD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After falling asleep that night, Teddy was only pulled to consciousness twice. Once when Mrs. Kaplan peered into the room to turn the light off and the second time when Billy began his decent into a nightmare. There was no thrashing and nothing flew from the shelves but the frame resting beside his began to shake and he heard mumbling that gradually disrupted his sleep until he was conscious again. Instinctively, he pulled Billy closer and whispered soft words of comfort to him through the dark. At first the other tensed with paranoia but when the words were realized he relaxed, fisting his hands in Teddy's shirt once again and hiding his face along the expanse of his chest.

"You're okay, honey, I'm here," he nuzzled his face in the other's brunette hair and held him as he breathed. A sound, hardly audible was muffled by his chest but he was fairly certain he'd heard his name through it. His heart twisted within the muscle and skin protecting it, making his throat tighten though he wasn't completely sure why. Billy simply saying his name shouldn't have pulled such an effect forward, really, yet he felt like had said or done something wrong. His hands brushed over the other's back soothingly, finding that calming Billy's heartbeat was far more important than his own. It was hard to tell if his boyfriend was even awake but eventually he started to quiet and his body stilled.

Teddy's hand slipped further up his back until his fingertips brushed over an almost foreign texture along the skin. A frown appeared on his face as his hand ran around the somewhat asymmetrical edges, making Billy shiver slightly before falling immobile again. When his hand ran over the rough section of skin, Billy jerked and his hands tensed in Teddy's shirt as though he were in pain. When he shifted his head, Teddy couldn't tell if his boyfriend was trying to pull away or hide himself further as a pained sound softly reverberated through the dark.

"Billy…what are you doing to yourself?" he whispered into the other's hair.

"Mmm," the witch groaned, but was still far from awake. A second, articulate word came after the soft, slumber induced sound and he was praying he had heard it wrong.

"What?" Teddy couldn't tell if his heart was pounding or wasn't moving at all. He was fighting to keep his voice quiet and calm, "What do you mean 'dirty'?"

"'m dirty," Billy mumbled, his voice tired but still sad and somewhat sardonic. Even in his sleep he assumed Teddy should have known exactly what he meant from the get go. In those out-of-reach places of his mind, Teddy knew this felt like he was taking _advantage _of Billy's sleeping state. But he had attributed previous faults to caring too much and this one fell into that category as well, "'m…can't…get clean."

"Oh my god," Teddy breathed, turning his face up and away as his eyes started to burn. His vision became blurred with tears and, though he knew it was right for him to cry, he couldn't follow them back to any single emotion. Guilt? Anger? _Something _had struck him hard.

His hand slid away from the dry skin only to discover more patches decorating his boyfriend's sides and back. It was inevitable that they were worse below the waist-line and more numerous, though Teddy tried to ignore the thought. Even the few he found had forced him to gag on his own stupidity; the daily showering for nearly half and hour had seemed so obvious now compared to the rushed fifteen or so minutes Billy used to commit to the act. But there were more signs, weren't there? The way he flinched when he first laid down, how he shied away from the lightest brushes. He was destroying himself in personality and emotion; yet Teddy was oblivious when it became a matter of the physical.

The fog in his eyes didn't go much farther and with some controlled breathing he was able to steady his body and heart. Billy didn't seem to notice the shift, only stirring briefly as he rolled over, making it a point to keep himself tucked under Teddy's arm. The shape-shifter laced his fingers with his boyfriend's, allowing them to tighten to his content while in the back of his mind he recalled the address of the crisis center.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

"This one?" Teddy held up an action figure of Ant-Man. Billy lifted his gaze from the comic book he had been mutely flipping through and studied the small plastic form.

"Don't you think that might be a bit insensitive?" Billy asked, his voice somehow shooting Teddy down with the utmost kindness. His eyes fell back to the comic in his hands though he didn't look interested in it, "Besides, she probably already has that one."

The blonde sighed and returned the package to its shelf. They had been looking through various stores for hours but so far he had been the only one making suggestions. Suggestions that were being shot to smithereens just seconds after he said them.

"Excuse me, sir?" One of the attendants, most likely newer as hardly any of the regulars referred to him or Billy as 'sir', approached with an old leather-bound book in his hands. Both Billy and Teddy looked towards him, an act that seemed to make him shrink for a minute before he cleared his throat, "Were you two looking for a gift for a fan of Mr. Lang's? "Yeah, actually. His daughter," Teddy said, vaguely watching Billy out of the corner of his eye.

The attendant's eyes lit up softly, "Then perhaps one of these would be better for you?" He thrust the book towards Teddy who held it with an easily summoned amount of care. '_Memories_' was written in flaking gold letters on the front and it cracked in his hands as he opened it.

Inside was all the evidence needed to prove it was a photo album; as if the cover alone hadn't been enough of a give away. But it wasn't only that as it seemed designated to super heroes alone - particularly those associated with the Avengers. They weren't newspaper article photos either, but genuine, personal photos; moments of friendliness and even love were held in the small black tabs. Billy stepped closer and the somewhat agitated curiosity fell away to glowing awe. Though the pictures were captivating, Teddy found it all too easy to briefly flick his gaze to the face beside him. The sight of the brunette, renewed and filled with his old life again, made Teddy hold his breath; truly, albeit stupidly, he felt that if he were to exhale he may very well have blown it away.

"This one," Billy said, his arm moving up to rest on Teddy's shoulder as he pointed. The blue stare moved back to the book where the witch had gestured to attention a picture featuring the birthday girl herself. With her dad holding her, wrapped in a blanket, Cassie was surrounded by Captain America, and Iron Man. All three males wore their costumes but helmets and masks had been pried away to expose smiling faces and eyes fixed on the sleeping baby girl.

"It's perfect - but don't you think they'd already have a copy?"

"Unlikely, sir," the attendant spoke up, "These are all specific to the shop's owner."

"How much?" Billy guided the book a little closer and Teddy instantly recognized the look in his eyes. After collecting comics for as long as he had, the witch had trained himself to look for the smallest impairments to its condition. It was a staple of the comic exchange world; the more you found wrong with it, the more money would be knocked off the price.

"You can turn off the Discount Glare, Mr. Kaplan," the attendant chuckled. Billy seemed shocked by the sudden use of his name and the title given to his expression, making Teddy laugh at the one that replaced it on his boyfriend's face, "How about twenty even?"

Teddy nodded, quieting his laughter after Billy landed a light punch on his arm, "Sounds fair to me."

"It wasn't that funny!" Billy shouted but his smile dispelled any of Teddy's worry that he was actually upset. An arm reached out to curve around the Kaplan's waist, tugging him closer and letting Billy's arms slide over his shoulders.

"Well, you can't be _too _mad at me," the blonde said with pointed hopefulness.

"I wouldn't put money on that," Billy scoffed, looking away as though his boyfriend's underestimation of his fury was offending. Teddy watched the rouse slip away as his lips found Billy's soft cheek, successfully luring his face forward where his mouth now found its place against Billy's. It was innocent enough but that didn't stop a sudden burst of warmth from overcoming his body and he wondered if Billy felt it too.

He partially got his answer as the other pressed forward, leaning into his body, but the response was cut short by the return of the attendant. Billy accepted the bag as Teddy passed a twenty over from his wallet.

It had taken a while to leave the house and as a result, the sky was already dimming when they left the shop. Teddy's thoughts briefly went to the crisis center, nervously cursing himself for not memorizing their hours from the pamphlet. _But it's a crisis center - they should be open 24/7, right?_

"Teddy?" The sound of Billy's voice forced his attention back to there here and now.

"Yeah?"

"I said, I'm going to fly back to my place. Do you want to come?"

"Are-"

Once again he had been far too easy for Billy to read, "_Please _don't ask me if I'm ready. Flying is a staple of mine - I don't even need to chant to do it."

Now presented the perfect chance to check out the crisis center but, at the same time, what good would the information be if Billy killed himself flying home? There wasn't much of a way to help someone if they were dead.

His hands found Billy's shoulders, "Stay low and land if you're feeling…less…aerodynamic."

Billy laughed at his stumbling and a brief touch of relief made Teddy smile as the other leaned up, softly pressing their lips together, "Yes, Mom."

Without further word on the matter, Billy ducked down the nearest alley and Teddy watched as he appeared over the tops of the buildings. Somehow the sight of the brunette flying still managed to steal his breath, even after witnessing it so many times before. It was actually nice to have time to appreciate it as opposed to in battle where he usually had other things to worry about. So he enjoyed it and continued to watch, part out of awe and part out of worry, until Billy was out of sight; then he set his focus on the nearby center.


	9. Fit 8

**Title:** Tremors  
**Series/Disclaimer:** Young Avengers, which I don't own.  
**Pairing:** William "Billy" Kaplan (aka Wiccan)/Theodore "Teddy" Altman (aka Hulkling)  
**Warning:** Angst, which shouldn't really need warning.

**Summery:** Something happened to start summer vacation off with a bang - but it wasn't the kind of enemy Billy saw coming. Now he's barely able to remember anything that happened...all he knows is that he isn't right anymore.

**Author's Note:** This story has been dead for a very, _very_ long time. And I can't honestly say I'm bringing it back to life but I can promise that I'm trying. I'm re-reading some of the comics and attempting to get my motivation back. Lately I've been feeling poorly about my writing, but this chapter and the next I already have written and typed up. They just need some editing which, thankfully, I should be getting the time for.

Lately, _Tremors_ seems to be getting a lot of attention. I guess with summer coming around people are slipping back into the comfort of their comic books and all that. Well, I'm one of them so I can't really blame them. But I've gotten a lot of positive feed-back for this story and I'd really like to pick it up again. Maybe after I buy my own copy of _Secret Invasion: Young Avengers & Runaways_ I can read straight through all of them and be like "YEEES. BILLY AND TEDDYYYY."

So, if you like _Tremors_, then hope for that. And thanks to everyone that's reviewed my work and continues to encourage me to keep going. Who knows how many things would be unfinished without you guys. And I really hope I continue to meet your expectations.

--------------------

There was absolutely no feeling in the world like flying. After he learned he could fly, Billy found that having both feet on the ground was almost unbearable. He could tolerate it, sure, but there was always a voice in the back of his mind telling him that he could be up in the sky. Or, at the very least, that he could afford a few inches from the ground. More often than not he would allow himself to hover rather than simply stand; it was particularly when he was in costume, of course. But, sometimes, he would splurge and do it when in his civvies. The trick was actually rather helpful when he couldn't see over crowds.

But actual flying, up in the air above buildings and people, had no equal. It was only logical that the second he kicked off he felt a sudden breath flow through him. From the alleyway he shot straight up into the darkening sky, inhaling as deeply as he could despite the air flying by him. It was like trying to catch air with his head stuck out a window. His hair was pushed back, exposing his face to the open air and he closed his eyes when they started to tear up from the sudden rush. Though he conformed to Teddy's request of not going too high it was a lot of restraint. Still remained above a height that would make him easily visible and even that was pure _freedom_.

The experience didn't lose any of its thrill just because he was never one for stunts. In fact, stunts just made things less enjoyable because it required concentration and thought about what he was doing. Considering how much his powers needed that _normally_, not having to think about flying was bliss. The air was clean and bathed him in an entirely new definition of fresh. That purity he had been unable to reach despite all his scrubbing was once again all that he was. It felt like the entire problem had been left behind in that alleyway; that was where it belonged. There was nothing behind or beyond the open sky.

It was usual for him to lose track of time without a set time to reach a destination. Billy had easily lost himself in his flight home and it had nearly grown dark before he landed a block away. Cutting through alleyways, he eventually came upon his illuminated house but fell to the stairs before reaching the door. His lungs stretched and contracted quickly with heavy breath as a large grin overtook his face. The bag containing Cassie's gift lay less than a foot away from his outstretched hand and his eyes fixed themselves on the sky. It was impossible to see stars because of the city's lights but, having grown up with it that way, Billy wasn't really bothered. Instead, he let his mind wander until his eyes closed with relaxed focus. Sure, cold stairs weren't exactly the most optimal of resting places but he wasn't ready to leave the fresh air just yet.

Even as his eyes fell closed, he found that he couldn't focus on anything in particular. It was certainly because of this that his mind started dragging things to the surface on its own. The thoughts were hazy, like his eyes were stuck out of focus or crossed, and he felt like he was reaching for something, struggling to make the pictures clear. A voice in the back of his mind was telling him to stop, warning him. Its foreboding tone spread through his system like venom but, for whatever reason, Billy ignored it. Maybe it was curiosity or hope that compelled him; _If I confront it…it'll go away._

He pressed on, furrowing his brow as he reached for those memories and pulled them to the surface, trying to wipe the fog clean. Gradually the blurs began to take shapes, but even that wasn't enough; they were only shadows, after all. There were two, maybe three. He pieced them together like the shards of a broken window. Each one that he plucked from the floor of his mind cut open his hand and he could imagine the blood as it welled to the surface, trying to get him to stop just as the voice in the back of his mind did. But he ignored that stupid voice and he could ignore the blood too. It wasn't even real and it didn't hurt him. What point was there to worry?

And yet he couldn't help but notice that the more pieces he put together, the louder the voice got. He realized that he vaguely recognized it; he was pretty sure it was his own. But it was distant and it was like hearing his own voice on a message left on the answering machine. He knew it was his, acknowledged it as such and still couldn't believe he sounded that way. It seemed logical, after all what better place for his voice to be than in his own head? But the fact it sounded like he was listening to it from the outside concerned him but he didn't bother to think about it as he picked up the last piece.

Inside the blankness of his mind he stood holding it and, as stupid as it was, that illusionary figment of a shard felt very real. It was jagged with a particularly nasty point and its edge bared ridges that got caught in his skin even though he wasn't holding it tightly. He once again took notice of the imaginary blood but the cuts to his hand didn't hurt. They were only mental, after all, and though he considered their significance the urgency of this surpassed it. This was the last piece, if he put this into place then it would all make sense. His gaze found what he had completed and focused on the spot where the final piece belonged; all its imperfections, jagged edges and the deadly point would fit perfectly. He took a shaky breath, both in and outside of his little mental puzzle room. One step forward…two…he lifted his hands and it fell right into place.

Suddenly the soft voice in the back of his head was screaming and though its words had not changed, its message had.

"_Stop! Don't do this! I don't…not this way! Stop!_" It was terrified and frantic, afraid and pleading…but it was clearly him. It was him on that night; the part of him that was aware - the part of him he couldn't _reach_. Billy almost felt like he could have gone into shock with the sudden screaming, as though he stepped from a soundproof room into a busy, midday street. His heart stopped only to start thudding suddenly; he was filled with the urge to run but he couldn't move.

"_Stop! Stop!_" His shouting abruptly turned to chanting. No, not chanting. Chanting implied a spell, something he wanted that could be achieved. Something that he could _control_. This wasn't chanting, this was begging. Knowing their intent and what was happening yet being helpless to stop it…he had begun to beg. _This_ he remembered. _This _caused him pain.

"_Help, please. Don't leave me like this…_" His voice echoed something that was nothing short of broken, then wrapped in a blanket of fear and repeatedly kicked. They didn't care but he hadn't expected them to. They didn't have a _reason _to - maybe they didn't need one. That little bit of information had haunted him; their lack of reason. Why? Why _him_? _Why at all_? He didn't know them, hadn't done anything to them, and yet…

But that didn't matter. His mental cries weren't in the hopes of reaching their humanity. They didn't _have _humanity. He couldn't have pulled them to their senses even if he could've talked. They were probably drunk; that was why. He hated himself for reaching the answer without even meaning to - how ironic that they had done so much to him and here he was stumbling on their _defense_ within his own mind. A wave of sickness came over him and he almost felt like throwing up; _No. There _is _no defense for them. _It didn't matter to them whose life they ruined that night. To them he wasn't Wiccan of the Young Avengers, he wasn't the boyfriend of Hulkling nor was he the boyfriend of Teddy Altman. He wasn't Billy Kaplan…he wasn't even _William Kaplan_ to them. He was nothing. Less than nothing.

_Nothing_, he thought, feeling moisture burn at his eyes, _That's all I was. Someone they found at a party to mess with. _Just the words made him want to throw up even more and he wasn't sure what was stopping him.

But he was far more than that to someone else. To someone else he was _all_ of those former things; all of the things that _mattered_. To someone that wasn't _them_ he wasBilly Kaplan and much more. In a million years with a million chances he could never reach _them _but he should've been able to reach someone that mattered. If the people that had done it were beyond his pleas then _someone _should've been able to hear him. Wasn't that the promise they made? That they would never be alone? Someone should have been listening, should have been able to_ - _"Help!"

Billy's eyes flew open at the sound of his mother's scream from inside the house. Scooping up Cassie's gift from the step beside him and rolling over, he sprinted up the steps. Throwing open the door, he briefly met the eyes of Jason and his father before they were all drawn to the living room. It seemed vacant without the television but the mess was cleaned away and the room had mostly returned to its normal equilibrium. Aside, of course, from the broken wall.

"Mom, are you okay?" Billy headed towards her but was unable to tear his gaze away from the plaster. Whatever hit it hadn't gone completely through, but it'd left a decent hole near the large crack Teddy's body had created when he caught the television. Subconsciously, he supposed it was good the damage had all been inflicted on the same wall, it would be easier to deal with this way. Still, he was sure his dad would appreciate it more if it stopped happening all together.

"What happened?" Jason asked, stopping with his arms crossed uncomfortably. His dad was making his way towards the new hole as Billy wrapped his mom in a hug.

"I'm fine," she said, despite her shaking. She tucked her arms around her eldest son, resting her chin on his shoulder even though her eyes were focused on the wall. Billy couldn't help but look at it either, watching as his dad brushed some of the chipped paint away from a deep indent. It looked like something had stuck into the wall rather than simply slammed against it. "I was in the kitchen when I heard something hit the wall."

"What-?" But Billy was cut off by his father's more than slightly troubled voice.

"It's a picture frame. The glass is pretty cracked," he said, holding it up with his gaze landing on Billy. Something about the look in his father's eyes made him suddenly cold. In that chill, however, he was also very aware and it compelled him to step forward. He squinted at the web of cracks obscuring the image, walking closer to get a better view and yet feeling something telling him to stop trying. Once again he ignored it, though promised that he'd consider listening to the voices and intuition that seemed to want nothing more than to spare him pain. When he reached out his hand, Mr. Kaplan passed the frame to his son who swallowed and paled instantly at the sight of him and Teddy smiling on the picture beneath.


	10. Author's Note

Hi everyone,

As you can tell, this isn't an update to this fanfiction. But I wanted all of you who have this on alert here on to know that Tremors **will **be moved to my new account Dominick-Disaster. I plan on re-working the prologue within the next few weeks to upload it, that way you guys have something to add to your alerts and favorites if you want to.

The story won't get underway immediately (I have another multi-chapter fanfiction I aim to finish first) but it will be **re-vamped**, **reposted**, and **finished **on my new account. Obviously this means you'll be seeing some new chapters as well as some additions to the old ones, which will hopefully make it more exciting for you guys to re-read the story and remember what was going on.

FF might get me in trouble for uploading this note, so if you guys happen to know any other fans of this story that would like to see it continued, please pass on the info. Thanks a lot, and hope to see you all again soon.

-Dom


End file.
